


Kinktober, Day Four

by Bookcaseninja



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Ice Play, Light Dom/sub, Reader Insert, Squirting, Swearing, Teasing, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja





	Kinktober, Day Four

The ice cube was small, no bigger than a pencil topper really. But it was cold, colder than normal ice. That might’ve been just your imagination though. It was hard to focus when the piece of ice was resting on your navel.

The chill of it made you tremble, though you tried not to shake to harshly, to prevent the ice from slipping free. If it fell, there would be consequences.

Len lay between your legs, a wicked expression lighting up his face. In his hand, he held another ice cube, slightly bigger than the one in your belly button. He ran it lightly up the inside of your thigh and you twitched. He did it again, on your other thigh and was rewarded with the same reaction, this time paired with a squeak. Slowly, far too slowly, he slid the ice cube up your side, over your hip, across the space between your hips. A trail a cold water was left shimmering in its wake…

You gasped and moaned and tried to reach down to touch him, but the handcuffs around your wrists kept your hands stretched above your head. Your pussy spasmed around the fingers of his other hand you moaned again. You were helpless to do anything but watch him as he trailed the ice across your other hip and up to your navel, where the other sliver was slowly melting into a puddle of cold water. His eyes met yours, his gaze blue and intense as he carefully positioned the ice and let go. You breathed heavily, but the ice didn’t move.

“Good girl,” He murmured and he pressed his lips to the spot where your thigh met your hip. He kissed the spot gently, then grazed it with his teeth.

You jumped at the sensation, then squeaked, your eyes shooting to the ice. Miraculously, they hadn’t fell.

“Len, that wasn’t-” You started to say, then broke off in a moan as he finally, _finally_ started to move his fingers inside of you. “Oh god, Len.”

Len smirked and pushed a third finger in, enjoying the way his name fell from your lips. “You like that, kitten? Do you like the feeling of my fingers fucking you?” He asked teasingly. His fingers bumped up against your g-spot, drawing a choked moan from you. “You’re so wet. I bet you’re going to squirt, aren’t you?”

“Fuck. Yes, yes, _yes_,” You chanted, your hands wrapping around the chains of the handcuffs. Your eyes slid shut and your dropped on the pillows. “I’m so close, Len. Please, please let me cum,” You begged.

Len smirked, though you couldn’t see it. “Cum for me then,” He murmured and suddenly his lips were on your clit, sucking hard.

There was a string pulled taut in your stomach from all his teasing, and the feeling of his mouth on you caused it to snap. You screamed his name, your orgasm crashing over you like a wave. Ecstasy flooded your veins, almost too much to bear. You lifted your hips, thrusting against his fingers, wanting it to last. And Len just laid there, watching as you soaked his hand, and water dribbled down the sides of your stomach. His smirk widened.

You knew something was wrong as you came down. Something was very wrong. You kept your eyes shut as the last waves of pleasure shuddered through you, your chest heaving with breath. Wait a minute…

You opened your eyes and looked down. And swore. “Shit…”

The two slivers of ice that had been in your navel were gone, replaced by trails of water across your abdomen. You swore again.

And then Len was leaning over you, still wearing that evil, evil expression.

“Oh, kitten, look what you’ve done.”


End file.
